Venenum
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Él es como veneno. Son iguales; los dos matan. (Al menos para ella). [KamuiKagu] [Lee para que nos vayamos juntos al infierno].


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _INCESTO, nutellitas, incesto **.** _

* * *

**VENENUM**

 **(veneno es ant** **ídoto)**

[Viñeta]

Él es como veneno.

Son iguales; los dos matan.

( _Al menos para ella_ ).

Kamui se cuela por sus sentidos y le va quitando la vida de a poco. El tacto, el gusto, el olfato, la vista y el oído. A este paso, Kagura va a convertirse en un cadáver viviente y todo lo que quedará de ella será un cuerpo que sólo pueda sentir el roce de su piel contra la de _él_ , probar el sabor de _su_ beso engañoso, deleitarse con el olor de _su_ cuerpo cuando la abraza, llenarse al ver _su_ mirada que le destruye la voluntad cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran y escuchar _su_ voz como canción de cuna que la invita a deshacerse de sus ataduras y a entregarle a él hasta la última gota de su voluntad.

Desde el empaque hasta el sabor, Kamui es como veneno: con sus cabellos bermellones, sus ojos azules y su piel blanca luce igual que una manzana madura, pero el enigma que dibuja su sonrisa cada vez que la mira y le inunda el alma es veneno amargo disfrazado en el jugo de su boca.

 _Su_ juego ( _el juego de ambos_ ) comenzó con una mirada traicionera y un apretón de manos, casi como si fueran desconocidos. El alma de Kagura se fue torciendo poco a poco con _sus_ palabras amables y distantes, y _sus_ gestos afectados de indiferencia y cariño opresor.

Kamui le miraba y le quemaba la piel. La tocaba y la deshacía en mil pedazos: con su gesto de culpa atípico de él cada vez que la sostenía entre sus brazos y le secaba las manos; con su locura de protegerla de todo lo que pudiera siquiera provocarle molestia. Con su voz temblorosa cuando le dijo en medio de un arranque de celos que la quería como mujer; con su cálida voz cuando le explicó todos aquellos desprecios como un mecanismo de defensa contra sus propios deseos. Con su reconfortante presencia que le curaba heridas cada vez que resultaba lastimada. Con su aliento pegado en su nuca recordándole cuan preciosa y necesaria era para él a pesar de que el resto de su familia la había dejado de lado.

Con el beso con el que sellaron el trato y aceptaron su condena en el infierno.

( _Todo tan mal y a la vez tan bien a su lado_ ).

Nunca entendió ( _y tal vez nunca lo har_ _á_ ) cómo fue cediendo ante él, ante sí misma y ante el pecado. Comenzó a trazar excusas como las que trazaban todos a su alrededor para explicar su comportamiento vulgar y agresivo. Quizás le entregó su corazón ( _lo_ _único que no podía darle_ ) a Kamui porque estaba sola y él era lo único que le quedaba. Quizás la culpa era de su madre enferma que murió antes de que ella pudiera aprender a vestirse por sí misma y la que nunca le dedicó palabras sinceras de cariño; o de su padre ausente que olvidaba con frecuencia que tenía hijos. Tal vez todo era un engaño de su mente por la repentina cercanía con aquel hermano que siempre creyó lejos de su alcance y confundía el amor fraternal con el amor de pareja.

Quizás, sí, ella no le amaba de la manera en que creía amarle.

( _O quiz_ _ás ella ya estaba torcida desde el inicio y todo es su culpa, no la de él_ ).

Pero no importaba la cantidad de excusas que se daba ni la cantidad de veces que buscara abandonarlo todo y rehabilitarse a sí misma del sabor intoxicante de _sus_ labios y _su_ piel, sabía que no podía dejarlo porque él era igual que el aire que respiraba: importante, vital.

Kamui le daba vida mientras la mataba.

( _Él es su veneno y su antídoto_ ).

( _Y ella es lo mismo para_ _él_ ).

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Pronombres posesivos en cursivas le pertenecen a Kamui.**

 **Todo el fic fue patrocinado por Paracelso y Divisi** **ón Minúscula.**

 **Ma** **ñana o así voy a estar subiendo un Ginkagu (al cabo que ya me voy a ir al infierno por incestuosa, añadámosle la pedofilia para que valga la pena la estancia (?)); entonces me voy al fandom de** _ **Seraph of the End**_ **(u otros) a ver si me curan de mis deficiencias mentales y, cuando escriba mortal otra vez, regreso al fandom con un Okikagu (** **¡yey!). O sea, cuando publique un Okikagu es que ya puedo escribir en inofensivo de nuevo. Estaré curada porque saqué toda la mierda de mi sistema y podremos volver a ser todos amigos de nuevo.**

 **Les aviso porque creo que creyeron que ya no iba a escribir para Gintama.** **¡O sea no,** _ **goey**_ **! Jajaja.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
